


Who Dis?

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [137]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Stiles, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Anonymous said: "coffee shop au // i wrote my # on your coffee cup but apparently so did the barista and you didn't realize there were two #s on your cup and saved theirs instead of mine, and never bothered to check if it was actually me, but i still wanna date you???"Stiles is a little bummed, but he can’t say he’s surprised. There are people that are so beautiful, so captivating that it’s hard not to look at them. Derek is one of those people. Stiles first saw him at the bus stop, takeaway cup from Starbucks clutched in his hands, taking the occasional, careful sip. He couldn’t look away, so of course Derek eventually caught him staring.





	Who Dis?

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles is a little bummed, but he can’t say he’s surprised. There are people that are so beautiful, so captivating that it’s hard not to look at them. Derek is one of those people. Stiles first saw him at the bus stop, takeaway cup from Starbucks clutched in his hands, taking the occasional, careful sip. He couldn’t look away, so of course Derek eventually caught him staring. But instead of a snide remark, as Stiles expected, Derek had smiled and moved over to him. In the ten minutes they sat together on the bus, Stiles found out that Derek wasn’t just gorgeous, but really nice and smart, and that they shared a lot of the same interests. Okay, he may have overstated his investment in wolf habitats a little, but it’s not like he _doesn_ _’t_ care about wolves.

Basically, Derek’s a dreamboat. And Stiles, well, he’s more like a dream canoe; fun and it works, but not exactly what you were hoping for. But for some reason, Derek still asked for his number. Stiles had scribbled it on the side of Derek’s coffee cup in the three seconds he had before his stop, and Derek said he’d call. Derek hadn’t. It sucked, but it wasn’t unexpected. He’ll get over it.

A week after meeting Derek, he’s waiting for his bus again, telling Scott about how he’ll get over it, when someone taps his shoulder.

‘Hey,’ Derek says. His brow is furrowed and his mouth tight.

‘Hey?’ Stiles can’t help but phrase it like a question. Why is Derek talking to him? Especially when he looks like he doesn’t really want to.

‘Can I ask why?’

‘Why, what?’

‘Why you gave me a fake number?’ Derek explains, his expression pained. ‘If you didn’t want to give it to me, you could’ve just said so.’

‘I didn’t give you a fake number.’ He didn’t. Did he? He clearly remembers writing the right number on Derek’s cup.

Derek pulls out his phone, taps it a couple times, then holds it up. ‘This isn’t the number you wrote?’

‘Definitely not.’ Stiles shakes his head.

Derek’s brows furrow even deeper. ‘But this was the number that was on my cup.’

‘Whose is it?’

‘Some girl named Jenny,’ Derek shrugs.

‘The barista at that Starbucks?’ Stiles asks, nodding to the Starbucks on the corner, pressing his lips together to suppress a smile. He’s getting a picture of what happened, and it’s pretty funny.

Derek’s eyes widen, and he ducks his head. A blush creeps down from his ears to pink his cheeks. ‘Oh god,’ he groans.

‘Two numbers in one morning.’ Stiles whistles. ‘That’s really something, dude.’

‘I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize,’ Derek looks up from under his eyebrows, an apologetic smile on his lips.

‘You were really upset when you thought I’d given you a fake number?’ Stiles asks, his heart pattering excitedly in his chest.

Derek shrugs. ‘You’re cute, and I really liked talking with you.’

‘Okay. Gimme your phone.’

Derek places his phone in Stiles’ outstretched hand. Stiles quickly programs his number into it, then hands it back.

‘Send me a text,’ Stiles says.

Derek raises an eyebrow, but starts typing. Stiles’ phone buzzes, and when he looks he there’s a text from an unknown number: a coffee emoji and a question mark. He grins at Derek and quickly sends a text back. The way Derek smiles at him when he sees it, is all the answer he really needs.

‘Yeah, I’m free now,’ Derek says. ‘I’m also free for dinner. If you wanted to grab some.’

Stiles gasps and presses a hand to his heart. ‘How presumptuous of you.’

Derek rolls his eyes and huffs out a laugh. ‘I don’t think I am,’ he says, as they start walking to the coffee shop.

Later that night, as Stiles gives Derek a lingering kiss goodnight, clutching at Derek’s jacket because he doesn’t want to say goodbye just yet, he has to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
